Object 51
Meteorite aka Object 51 How interesting! Your scientists have found out that the meteorite's structure varies according to the phase of the moon. It follows, then, that work on meteorite transformation is only possible when the time is right. Help scientists and engineers deal with the consequences of the disaster and make the fallen meteorite one of the city's main attractions! Don't forget that you can only work on the meteorite during certain phases of the moon. Meteorite viewings last about 7 days. Starting dates of the previous viewings: * February (?), 2015 * March 17th, 2015 * April 24th, 2015 * May 22nd, 2015 * June 12th, 2015 * September 5, 2015 * October 5th, 2015 * November 16th, 2015 * January 18 - 25, 2016 * March 7th, 2016 * April 27th, 2016 * May 30th, 2016 * July 25th, 2016 * March 13th, 2017 As soon as you have done all the tasks of one level the crater changes its appearance. It is now active as happiness booster, but you cannot develop it further till the next viewing. Zone of Influence This building has a Zone of Influence that increases the happiness of the buildings that surround it. The size and strength of the Zone of Influence increases as the building is upgraded. The Zone of Influence for Object 51 looks like this as the building is upgraded? Level 1: Danger from Outer Space Meteorite level 1 Part 1 ' (Reward: 3000 , 80 ) * Produce 5 lenses (4 hours each @ Research Center) Cannot be made in advance * Send 500 citizens on trips '''Part 2 - Beginning Research '(Reward: 3000 , 90 ) * Accumulate 500 energy to help scientists with their research * Upgrade the Research Center twice (The task is automatically fulfilled if the Research Center is at maximum level ) '''Part 3 - Good News (Reward: 3500 , 100 ) * Hire 10 Engineers Hint: The required personnel will be removed upon the completion of the task. (Cannot be made in advance) (10 h each @ College * Receive 10 Chisels as a gift (Hint: Keep chisels in the Gift Storage, the ones already collected don't count) Part 4 - Turning the Tide (Reward: 3500 , 110 ) * Finance the project - estimated 220,000 coins. May vary per city. Coins must be saved at required level when the 20 meteorite shards are collected. Coin level may drop during event but event requires both coin level and 20 shards collected during event time to advance Need update for this task if someone has the info, please post a msg. * Get 20 Meteorite Shards (@ Robotarium. Meteorite Shards are the last item in the product list of your robots. 2-3 hours each, depending on the robot's speed. Costs 450 ) * Once above is completed Object 51 will upgrade in 15 minutes. Level 2: Unusual Properties Meteorite level 2 Part 1 '''- '''Protecting the Environment (Reward: 4000 , 120 ) * Load up a ship at the Commercial Port Hint: You don't have to load VIP containers * Take care of the environment and plant 7 Tree on a Hill Part 2 '''- '''Prioritizing (Reward: 4000 , 130 ) * Fulfill a Personal Plan 1 times * Extinguish 10 fires Part 3 - Trying Times (Reward: 4500 , 140 ) * Deliver 15 shipments of Granite to the Warehouse at the Quarry - CANNOT BE MADE IN ADVANCE Hint: The required resources will be removes upon the completion of the task * Receive any 1 Achievement Hint: Any Achievement at all Part 4 - Greasing the Rails (Reward: 4500 , 150 ) * Hire 10 workers ‡''' Hint: @ College , 8h, 25000 * Have 5 Wind Farm s '''‡ Hint: @ Service Buildings, Construction time: 1 h, Costs: 15000 Part 5 - Getting On (Reward: 5000 , 160 ) * Receive 10 Trowels as a gift Hint: Keep the trowels in the gift storage till you need them, those already collected don't count. * Get 20 Meteorite Shards ‡''' Hint: Robots will help you find Meteorite Shards. Level 3: Fortunate Changes '''Meteorite level 3 Part 1 - Steps to Be Taken (Reward: 5000 , 160 ) * Help your scientists with their research: accumulate 500 energy * Give 10 gifts to your friends (any gift will count) Part 2 - A Slight Delay ''' (Reward: 5000 , 160 ) * Hire 15 Drivers at the College Previously trained drives do NOT count Will be removed upon completion of the task * Provide medical assistance to citizens 15 times '''Part 3 - Personnel and Supplies (5000 coins, 160 XP) *Make 20 Limestone (Quarry ) Leave in Warehouse until completed, do not use Will be removed upon completion of event Cannot make in advance * Increase population by 1,000 citizens Part 4 - Tech Prep ' (5000 coins, 160 XP) * Increase any robot 's level. (Upgrade any robot 1 level) * Produce 5 Gear-Wheels for your Engineers. (4 hrs each at the Research Center ) Will be removed at end of task Canot be made in advance. Any in storage does not count.. Buy silver gear fragments in corporation shop . 750 corp points each. 3 fragments per gear '''Part 5 - Even Better '(5000 coins, 160 XP) * Make 25 Meteorite Shards (@ Robotarium . Meteorite Shards are the last item in the product list of your robots. 2-3 hours each, depending on the robot's speed. Costs 450 * Pay Scientist. Amount of coins is unknown, need update. In my turn it cost me 325,000 coins. Need info Level 4: The Greater Good '''Meteorite Level 4 Part 1 - Ambitious Plans (Reward: 5000 , 160 ) * Accumulate 500 population * Product S Module of Energy (8 hours) @ Research Center Requires 8 Bronze gears, 4 Industrial glue Will be removed at end of task Part 2 - A Rare Specimen (Reward: 5000 , 160 ) * Get one Elite Ruby (can obtained through daily Rewards * Accumulate 1500 energy Part 3 - Attention to Detail (Reward: 5000 , 160 ) * Produce 20 paper (1 hour each) @ Paper Mill Will be removed at end of task * Get 10 chisels as a gift Hint: Keep chisels in gift box, don't accept until you get to this step. Part 4 - Increasing Capabilities (Reward: 5000 , 170 ) "Work on clearing out the meteorite's core is well underway. You need to reinforce the supporting framework, which requires skilled welders. As usual, robots will do the most difficult and dangerous tasks, and the higher the robot's level, the better it performs." * Train 4 Welders (10 hours each @ Construction Institute ) Will be removed at end of task * Upgrade any robot one level @ Robotarium Part 5 - Working Hard (Reward: 5000 , 170 ) "All systems are operational, the robots are primed and waiting for orders, and you are ready to move on to the next stage of the project! Send the robots to work on the meteorite's core and sell off everything from the warehouse to make room." * Sell everything from the Warehouse . * Make 25 Meteorite Shards @ Robotarium . Meteorite Shards are the last item in the product list of your robots. 2-3 hours each, depending on the robot's speed. Costs 450 Level 5: Getting On Meteorite Level 5 Part 1 - '(Reward: 5500 , 180 ) *Build Design Office *Train 5 Architects @Construction Institute , level 4. 30 hour each. Costs: 100,000 Items already in storage counts Items will be removed when completed If items are already made, you will not see this step and go straight to step 2 '''Part 2 - An Unforturnate Error '(Reward: 5500 , 180 ) *Get 20 Pumps *Make 20 Bricks @ Design Office Items already in storage counts Items will be removed when completed 'Part 3 - Total Oversight '(Reward: 5500 , 180 ) "Every business needs oversight! The employees did a lousy job, so we're going to have to reinforce it with a foam seal. You should be there in person!" *Make 30 batches of Foam @ Chemical Plant *Save up 750 energy Items will be removed when completed 'Part 4 - Replacements '(Reward: 5500 , 180 ) "During the flood the employees lost several robot parts and a wrench. Let's replace them." *Produce 3 S-Modules of Speed. @ Research Center , Robot section. Required: 2 lenses, 6 Bronze gear-wheels, 2 Microchips. Items will be removed when completed *Get a Bronze Wrench Can be found in Shop in Usefull Items Items will be removed when completed ' '''Part 5 - Turbine on a Cake '(Reward 5500 , 190 ) "We manages sic to make a water-removal system! Now groundwater won't get in our way! But we need turbines." * Get 15 Turbines (Ones in storage count) Hint: The required resources will be removes upon the completion of the task * Get 25 Meteorite Shards using robots at the Robotarium Level 6: Even More Useful Meteorite Level 6 Part 1 - Inheritance ' (Reward 5500 , 190 ) ''"The project is taking forever, and our workers are getting tired. Let's throw them a party and give out souvenir coins they can show their grandkids." *Use any Bonus *Get 5 copper coins 'Part 2 - Balance ' (Reward 5500 , 190 ) *Get 15 Composite Beams (get from friends) *Make 25 batches of Radio Components (1 hour each in Radio Factory ; or purchase for 11 game credits each) 'Part 3 - Let's Fix it ' (Reward 5500 , 190 ) *Get 3 Bronze wrenches (1,000,000 each in store) *Save up 1000 energy (can purchase battery for 500 energy for 90 credits) 'Part 4 - Renovation ' (Reward 5500 , 190 ) *Make 10 batches of Ceramic Tiles (takes 4 hours in Design Office or purchase for 15 credits each) *Upgrade your robots 5 times @ Robotarium 'Part 5 - A Reward for the Worthy ('Reward: 5500 coins, 190 XP) *Collect two Silver Medals (Just need to place in top 100 in one daily contest event.) *Make 30 Meteor Shards Time to upgrade once all tasks are complete: 15 m Level 7: Perfection itself '''Meteorite Level 7 Part 1 - Genius and Absent-Mindedness ( 6000, 200) * Get 10 lenses (can be made at the Research Center) * Hire 5 Assemblers @ University Part 2 - Shocking! ( 6000, 200) * Collect 1500 energy * Make 5 flashlights @ Electronics Plant Part 3 - Disappointment ( 6000, 210) * Build and upgrade 5 The Atrium Hotels Start preparing in time. For the upgrade you need (total): 50 silver anchors, 275 drills, 325 hammers, 75 bricks. Part 4 - Let Them Eat Cake! ( 6500, 220) * Produce 10 batches of Shower Gel @ Cosmetics Factory 6 h each * Make 15 batches of Cakes @ Food Plant Part 5 - Critical Push ( 6500, 230) * Make 25 Motor Oil @ Oil Refinery * Make 35 Meteorite Shards using your Robots . Done! ' '‡ These items can be made (or received) in advance Category:Buildings with a Zone of Influence Category:Event Category:Buildings With No Module Slots